This invention relates to a board, or an assembly of boards, each equipped with a frame and intended for use as a writing surface. If it is of the enameled metal type, it may also be intended for magnetized objects or objects comprising a magnet to be attached to it. By means of such magnet, nonmagnetized objects such as for instance sheets of paper may also be held fast to the board.
Various conventional framed boards are capable of being used flat. In particular, they can be placed on a wall where they fulfill the functions indicated; in such embodiments there may be a frame composed of several elements which are fitted onto the edge of the board and which are subsequently joined in various ways, for example by gluing or other adhesive means or by a joinling method which makes use of a certain number of subsidiary components such as nails, screws, brackets etc. Alternatively the board may be fitted from behind into a single-piece frame, the latter possessing in this case a shoulder against which the board is held by means of a certain number of subsidiary components such as chocks, nails, screws, etc.